Anxiety
by Cana Alberona
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Lucy is your usual high school girl, although she has a few secrets, but when she meets a new friend, can he save her life? *TRIGGER WARNING* *MIGHT MAKE A PREQUEL*
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was sitting on one of the couches in the girls' dorm rooms as she waited for a text from a special someone with pink hair. Her phone buzzed, and she immediately opened up the text, smiling.  
Her blue haired friend noticed this, and smiled, "Who was that Lu-chan?"

Lucy looked up in confusion. "Huh?"

"Who texted you, you smiled, so who made you smile..?" She asked, and evil grin appearing on her face.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"W-Well, that's a bit personal, do-don't ya think?" She asked her voice growing quiet.

As she was distracted by the girls asking who texted her, Cana, one of her friends, snatched her phone away playfully.

"C-Cana!" She yelled, her voice cracking in between. "Give i-it back!" She felt tears brim her eyes. They were her friends. It's not like they'd do anything embarrassing with it. She was texting Natsu, he was her FRIEND, and she wishes that they'd understand that, and understand that there was nothing more.

Cana laughed, as she read through the conversations, and handed the phone to Mira.

"N-No, Please! J-J-Just give it b-back!" She yelled, once she felt a tear spill over.

Lucy walked back to her seat, sitting down, her face in her palms, as she cried.

Levy noticed, and told them that it was time to give her phone back. She tapped Lucy's shoulder, and put her phone in her lap, after a few minutes of Lucy not answering. She sat next to Lucy until, she stood up, and smacked away levy's hand from rubbing her back.

Levy was shocked, and stared at her crying and red faced friend. "Thank guys." She said and walked away to her dorm, which she was not letting anyone in that night.

She shut the door, and let more tears spill, as she set her phone on her night stand, she was crying into her pillow, and didn't plan on going to school tomorrow.

Later that night, she had sat up in her bed, thinking of all the bullies in her life, yet her friends, although her anxiety gets to her, she still has loving friends right? She always thought things like this. But what about Natsu? How would he feel if she left? Would he cry over her or would he not even are?

* * *

She picked up her phone, seeing her text messages were still open, and realized she didn't even read what he said before Cana took her phone. He had asked if she wanted to hang out the next day. She started to cry again. She saw he kept texting:

"Where are you?"

"Are you okay?"

"Lucy?"

"Luce?"

"Can I come over?"

"Plssssssss"

"You're scaring me now."

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Okay, you never, not answer me this long"

"LUCY"

"PLS TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY!"

That was his last text to her, which was about 10 minutes ago. She remembered that she had told him about her anxiety and depression, and that not even Levy knew about it.

Maybe Natsu would care. But she was hated by too many people right now, "I don't think I can take it." She managed to get out between sobs. Lucy texted Natsu the following:

"Dear Natsu, Im going to be okay, I'm leaving for now, and hope to see you soon, don't tell the girls it was their fault that they pushed me over the edge, but many people's faults as well. Im sorry to leave you but you're my best friend right now. So thank you for understanding Natsu. Goodbye."

It was immediately read, and Lucy turned her phone off after that, knowing her, she'd get distracted by the text messages. She got up, and put on her nice white and pink floral dress, that reaches a bit above her knees. She took out her makeup, and did it to look nice. She put on her white heels, and brushed through her hair.

When you go to meet God, you've gotta look nice.

She pulled over her chair, and tied a rope to the fan, and a noose around her neck.

* * *

Natsu was running, he was only in his sweatpants, and shirtless, but he ran to the girls dorm, practically banging on the door, which Erza answered angrily.

"WHERE'S LUCY!?" He called breathing heavily, trying to get past Erza.

"She's sleeping, what's going on Natsu. I need to go back to bed." Erza fumed.

"She's going to kill herself!" He yelled, as tears started to fall.

Lucy stood on the chair as she heard Natsu, and Erza arguing. One half of her wanted Natsu to come and save her, but the other half, wanted to just end it.

"WHAT? NONSENSE!" She screamed.

"Im not kidding Erza, I have proof." He replied, as he handed Erza his phone, while she let him by, he ran to find Lucy's dorm room, as many of the girls came out, wondering what the commotion was about.

Erza's eyes began to water, as she dropped Natsu's phone. Levy told the other girls to go back to their dorms, and they did so. "Erza!" she called, as the Scarlet haired girl fell to her knees. "What's wrong?!" She asked, confusion, and worry filling her eyes.

"L-Lucy…" she said, picking up Natsu's phone, and handed it to Levy. She read the text messages, as she immediately stood up, running to where Natsu was struggling to open the door. "L-Levy! Do you have a key?" He was already sobbing by now.

"No, only the headmaster does!" She cried out.

"LUCY!" They yelled in unison.

Natsu was trying his hardest to get it open, the door. 99% of him wanted Lucy, safe, and in his arms while 1%, knowing her, he wanted her to be in peace, and was holding him back.

* * *

Lucy stood on the edge of the chair, as she sobbed. "Natsu, I love you. Thank you Levy, and Erza." She said, loud enough, knowing Natsu was at her door, that his very good hearing would hear her words. With that, she stepped over the edge.

A few seconds later, the door busted open, as Natsu, in shock could not believe what he was seeing, he held her feet so she wasn't choking, and a sobbing Levy untied the noose. They told Erza to call 911, and a few minutes later, came in many paramedics.

They put an oxygen thing to her nose, so she would breathe properly to the hospital. Natsu was the only one in the ambulance with her.

They soon got her a room, and Natsu sat there, laying his head in her lap, holding her hand.

"Lucy, I love you. Please, please don't leave me." He sobs into her lap.

"I love you too Natsu. " Lucy manages to say in her sleepy state.

Natsu's head bolted up.

"L-Luce!" He cried as they hugged. He then ran to get a nurse and told them she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so I will be doing more, but this is a side story of mine, umm so updates won't be exactly set dates. BUT I'll try to update it when I update Summer Camp!**

**Btw, Here is Lucy's outfit in the beginning: ** .

**Shoutouts!**

**Guest: Yes, I will, but as I said there are no set to date, dates! Also Please use a name I can go by incase other Guests review.**

* * *

Lucy jolted out of bed, nearly falling off the mattress. It was a dream. All that was a dream. Except for her Depression, and Anxiety. That's one thing she hadn't told her friends yet. She then pondered about Natsu. she barely knew him, yet she had a dream about him. How absurd, she thought.

She swung her feet over the bed side, and stretched her arms out. the blonde got up, walking to her closet and picked her Pink Nike running shorts, her blue razor-back tank, and her mothers old gray sweater. She walked over to her dresser with her mirror, and started to brush through her messy hair, and started to put it up into a messy bun. Adding a cute white bow to the front of her bun. She glanced at herself, thinking she did good on her outfit, and picked up her phone, wallet, keys and headphones. She walked downstairs to her mother making breakfast.

"Mm, smells yummy mamma." Lucy said while getting her backpack and putting her things inside of it.

"Thanks dear. Here ya go. have a nice day at school I have to go!" She smiled, kissing her daughters cheeks, and set her plate in front of her, walking out the door with her bags.

Lucy sighed as her mother left. "Always in a rush.." She muttered. She ate her food, and washed her plate. She looked at her phone realizing it was already 10 minutes before she'd be late, she ran towards the door, grabbing her flip flops, and headed out to her car. It wasn't anything her father would've wanted to get her, but definitely what Lucy wanted. An old, maybe little rusted, Ford truck half red, and half white on the bottom.

Lucy climbed inside after setting her purse and backpack down, she started up the truck, and headed to school as her favorite songs played through out the radio.

She finally reached the school parking lot in about five minutes, as her anxiety for worse as she took every step out of her truck, and towards the school. She walked into the school, and saw few kids in their lockers, meaning class would start soon, and most kids were in the classrooms. Lucy walked over to her locker, and glanced to her right. There stood Natsu Dragneel, the schools hottest guy. His locker was literally 3 lockers away from Lucy's, and man did she have a huge crush on him.

As she was about to turn away, he looks out of the corner of his eye to Lucy who sees this, and turns away quickly, hitting her head on the locker door.

"Owww.." She muttered, rubbing the bump on her forehead.

"Lucy! What happened?" Her best friend Gray asked her as he came up to her.

"Just knocked my head into this locker." She grumbles, as she retrieves what she needed for the day, putting her other things in her locker. "Shall we go to class before we are late?" Lucy asked her raven haired friend.

"Hmm." He hums a yes, as they are walking, Gray glanced back to Natsu, and sees him staring at Lucy. But his eyes are lowered. Gray angrily steps behind Lucy, pushing her forward into the classroom.

"G-Gray! what was that about?!" Lucy cried out. "That player, Natsu was starin' at your ass." He said angrily as they sat in the back of the room.

"Wait what?!" She said turning away, her face bursting different shades of red. "N-No he wasn't." She muttered laying her head on the desk.

Gray face palmed, "Great, sorry didn't mean to make you paranoid, or anxious..." Gray apologized, as he rubbed her back while turning a little red from embarrassment.

Natsu soon walked into the class, sitting in the seat in front of Lucy. Her face was still in her arms, which layed against her desk as she listened to the lesson.

* * *

"Class dismissed." Said the older man, as he walked towards Lucy and Gray. Before Gray could shake the blondes shoulder, Mr Collins asked him to leave, as he woke Lucy himself. He said he need to talk to her and someone else.

Gray nodded as he left.

"Lucy.." Mr. Collins shook the girl as she arose slowly.

"Ah.." She muttered and looked up. "Oh gosh! sorry Mr. Collins!" She apologized repeatedly.

"It's all good Lucy, you looked tired today anyways." He said. "Dragneel, come over here." He motioned his hand towards himself and Lucy.

The pinkette strutted over, and sat on Lucy's desk smirking. "Hi, Im Natsu Dragneel." And a toothy grin replaced his smirk.

"Lucy, would you mind, during Lunch periods, tutor Natsu?" Mr Collins asked.

"M-Me?" She blinked a few time with shock.

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded.

"Yeah, sorry but I need it." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.

* * *

"Lucy!" Gray called as he searched the halls of the 10th graders. He finally walked into a room that he heard laughter and educated words come from.

He peeked inside to see the blonde obviously teaching Natsu Dragneel. As he thought of many murderous ideas on how to murder the pinkette, he

saw Lucy smiling and laughing like never before. She seemed happier, and her anxiety would usually get to her at this point, talking to a hot (yes he called Natsu hot) guy and even tutoring him! He turned to leave; deciding to ask Lucy later, but then he heard his name.

"Yeah, Gray, he's my best friend." She grinned, her smile shinning.

"Well, would your best friend let a guy do this." He says cupping her right cheek and kissing her full on.

They pulled away a minute later, and Gray looked angry.

Lucy looked behind her and then gasped. "Gray?"


End file.
